


Fluent 1Shots - Clan

by KiltedGuy



Series: Fluent Oneshots [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Clan Hopps, F/M, Fluent AU, Initiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiltedGuy/pseuds/KiltedGuy
Summary: The creation of the newest Vulpine clan sets shockwaves across the globe...Vulpine in Bold.Lapine in Italics.





	Fluent 1Shots - Clan

**Author's Note:**

> Each 1Shot can be considered its own, individual story.
> 
> Everything will be marked in the tags.
> 
> If something doesn't agree with you, please do not read.
> 
> \------
> 
> That said, I'm a little rusty, so constructive criticism is welcome.

"Recognising a new clan is some serious business Sis... They ain't gonna go easy on you. No matter how much they want to."

Judy nodded as she fussed with the length of fire cured beads wrapped around her wrists. Orange and violent made up the majority, but she insisted on more sandy colours as the base. Her bedrock. Finnick wouldn't admit it, but he   was flattered his pelt colour would be adorning the new clan's official pattern. Stepping behind her, deft fingers securing various expensive cured leather from donated vulpine sources, making sure everything modesty demanded to be covered was obscured.

Nick, naturally, offered to help with that part, Finn swiftly intercepting while muttering that he at least wouldn't be tempted to bed the Matron.

"I know... I know... Marion help me, I'm going to screw this up so bad..."

A swift jerk on the cords to make sure they were secured, Finnick twisted her round, the shaking, uneven footstool allowing them to meet eye to eye. Small, but deceptively strong paws grabbed her shoulders, shaking slightly.

"Judith Laverne Hopps...  **Matron Hopps**. What happened to the bunny that brought down two corrupt mayors? Talked down ravenous foxes? Leapt the flames?"

She chuckled slightly, pulling her ears back and releasing.

"Oh, she's repeating everything she knows about  **Matrons** so she won't screw up..."

Finnick rolled his eyes slightly and leapt down, skimpily dressed much like Judy, his beads a pearly white signifying his affinity with no clan. Approaching the table holding some of the under-tthe-table donations from the more supportive clans, he rummaged for a suitably rabbit sized necklace.

"Nerves are good. If there's one thing people hate, it's know it alls. But ye gotta relax Sis..."

Pulling a collection of flame seared wooden beads from the collection, he gestured for her to come closer.

"Now c'mere, I ain't climbing that death trap again..."

\-------------

The room was dark, cold and damp. Sounds skittered within the black, punctuated with the dull tick of claws on stone. The walker approached the centre of the room, eyes faintly shining in the black, and an arm was raised.

_Tck_

_Tck_

_Tc-_

Light burst into being, Nick painfully squinting until his naturally nocturnal eyes adjusted. Flames danced over his fingertips, swaying in the near unnoticeable breeze. Kneeling, he brought the pawful close to the mound of sticks and kindling, a smirk creeping across his face as the fire greedily clung to the nearest twig and crept along if, voracious and growing.

" **For Matron Hopps.** _For Judy._ "

He clenched his fist and snuffed out the flames as several sets of paws clicked on the stone behind him, taking a deep breath as the tossed small bundles of dried herbs one by one into the bonfire.

He stepped back, behind and to the side of one of the elder Vixens, the beads on his wrist matching her own.

**"I should be with her..."**

**"I know dear. But some traditions are too strong to break. We were lucky to bend them enough for young Finnick."**

The pair simply watched the fire as it grew and roared, more and more vixens joining the crowd, each attended by a Tod with the same bead patterns.

**"So, how is Aunt Carmelita?"**

**"Oh, she's fine, but couldn't get away at such short notice. She trusts my judgement however, and is happy to let me stand in her stead."**

Subtly, Nick shifted his tail, pressing up along the underside of the Vixen's, hunching down slightly.

**"I'm sorry we haven't came to visit for a while... all this just..."**

**"Came out of nowhere. I noticed."**

Her tail coiled around his, reaching up to tilt his head back up.

 **"No slouching dear. What would your  pretty young...** _Doe?_ **say if she saw you all sorry for yourself."**

Nick chuckled and reached up to clasp her hand with both of his own, kissing the back of it firmly. She smiled back at him warmly before sighing, tugging her hand free and starting to adjust the placement of his leather, the taller Tod subtly rolling his eyes.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, I don't know if you ever properly learnt to dress yourself... those ties are always uneven, your shirt is always untucked, your straps are loose..."

It was hard to miss the relieved look on his face when one of the other vixens called for Matron Wilde, Nick taking the momentary distraction to pin her hands with his own, kissing them again.

"Well, duty calls, I'd better go see what's keeping Carrots..."

"Nick..."

She half turned as she was called on again, giving a sigh of half exasperation, half affection.

"Oh, off you go then, if you must..."

He threw her a cheeky wink as he started to walk backwards towards the stairs, squeezing her hands before releasing.

**"Love you too Ma."**

**\--------------**

 Judy stared down the flight of steps leading to the basement, air thick with the heady scent of burnt herbs, the heat like a solid wall she had to physically push through. Finn stood behind her, offering support, but unable to intervene.

Outside the small, usually inconspicuous building, a crowd of Vulpes from all races watched through windows and doors, muttering between themselves while passing a critical eye over the bare bunny. To say this was a day for the history books would be an understatement.

No new clan had been created for 200 years or so, and never has any non fox integrated themselves so deeply into their culture as to be even remotely considered a Matron. Phones were held up, snapping what images they could, preserving a shard of their history.

Taking a deep breath, the Bunny who leapt through flame took the first step down, fingers brushing over the wall as she descended.

Gathered around the bonfire in a rough semi circle, eleven Matrons stood. Ten from the oldest, most respected clans within Zootopia's state boundaries, and the eleventh standing at the zenith of the arch, frail arms resting on a small, charred walking stick. Judy' eyes flickered across the stances and positions of the vixens, subtly shifting her position to more directly respected the eldest.

**"What brings you here... Morsel."**

Both Nick and Finn had warned her about this, taking a deep breath and firmly locking her impulsive nature down. Everything was a test before a gathering of Matrons. Even outright insults like that. Clasping her hands over her stomach, she kept her eyes firmly on the eldest, nodding respectfully.

**"I have leapt through fire and ~~~~been found acceptable by the Sun. I only ask that you hear my request for a Clan..."**

\-----------

The next several hours were ruthless. Vixen after Vixen, Matron after Matron jumped in and out of the conversation, demanding and accusing, insulting and confusing. 

**"What right does a rabbit have to our laws?"**

**"Why should we entrust our folk to you?"**

**"Is someone who broke a state someone we want protecting our Tods?"**

**"Faker and pretender. Run along little prey. You don't deserve to be here."**

Nick flinched and almost growled at every question, glancing at his mother with a pained expression every time she used private information to try and try open a crack in Judy's armour. Finn wasn't faring much better, biting the inside of his cheek hard to prevent any outbursts. The oppressive heat wore away at Judy's strength. Her answers came slower, her lips drier.

Eventually, the eldest vixen cracked her walking stick onto the stone floor, interrupting one mid question.

**"That will be all..."**

**"But Lady Farth-"**

**"I said... that... will be all..."**

Turning a smiling face to Judy, she lifted up one palm, giving a grandmotherly chuckle.

"I think our guest has struggled through enough Vulpine for today. The rest of the proceedings will be in Common. Now..."

A swift gesture sent Nick and the other tods forward, grabbing thick burlap sacks that hid in the dirt of the floor, lifting and throwing over the bonfire, the flames angrily rising up in defiance before succumbing, plunging the room into darkness. 

"We have examined you Matron Hopps... as unofficial as your title is, you have already claimed that young Fennec under your protection... We have heard your answers, and now... we decide."

Two sharp cracks rang out, wood striking stone.

"Sisters. If you believe this one worthy, step forth."

The basement lay silent for several agonisingly long seconds before the first in the row stepped out, ticking on the floor. Small clicking noises followed her, until with a faint popping a large orange flame burst to life in the middle of her paw. A second and third walked out, and in the light of the first Judy saw them make a swift gesture with their paws before they too lit up.

Four... Five...

She was hardly aware of reaching down, clasping Finnick's offered paw in her own and squeezing. Her heart seemed to be trying to tear out of her chest, her gaze flicking over the remaining five Vixens...

A sixth stepped forth, Finnick enduring the painful squeeze of relief and excitement from his sister, a faint smirk tugging at his lips. Nick winked over at the pair as his mother, the seventh and last, walked out and ignited her palm.

"Sweet cheese, how did they do that...?"

Finn scowled a little and squeezed back hard, muttering out the corner of his mouth.

"Quiet girl, we ain't through yet..."

The eldest looked on either side and nodded, one hand resting on her stick, the other held out, palm up. Wordlessly, the seven vixens, palms aflame, came around her and reached out, burning palms brushing at her own, their flames joining and merging, stepping back and swiftly sniffing out their fires with clenched fists.

"Matron Judy. Reach out and join us."

Judy's eyes flicked from the elders eyes to the burning hand lying outstretched and back again, pink tongue suddenly darting out to wet dry lips as she realised what was expected. Her paw twitches as she took a deep breath and stepped forward, slowly, engrossed by the dancing, flickering flames that seemed to hover above the deep crimson fur.

Gritting her teeth, gathering every ounce of determination she had, she quickly reached out and grabbed the Matron's palm tightly, merely making a small noise at the back of her throat as the fire spread.

"Your fire is our fire. Our flame is your flame. Under witness of the Sun and by Ancestors... I name Judy Hopps Matron of the Hopps Clan."

The Todd began to whoop and cheer, a gesture from their Matrons sending them out to spread the word, Nick pausing just long enough to grin and brush reassuring fingertips along her shoulder. Finn smirked and gave her a thumbs up as he followed suit, leaving Judy with the elder and quickly departing Matrons.

"Oh. You can put that out now you know."

Keening loudly, Judy shook at her arm before thin, but strong fingers gripped her wrist, ignoring the fire, and guided her to a small bucket in the corner, holding back a yelp as her arm was plunged into lukewarm water.

"Easy child... stretch out your fingers... there we go... must say I'm impressed. Most vixens cry out when they grip the flame."

A young male came seemingly out of nowhere, carrying white cloth and a wooden bowl, the scent making Judy's nose twitch despite herself.

 "A-aloe... lavender?"

The vixen softly chuckled as he carefully lifted her paw from the water, examining the skin beneath singed fur.

"Sharp nose child... chilled compress. Your fur got most of the damage, but there's plenty of redness from the heat... shorter fur."

Judy inhaled shakily as the first dollop was spread over her hand and wrist, toes curling as she refused to make a sound, a fact that didn't go unnoticed. Clean Cotten was carefully wrapped around the insulating gel layer, soothing fingers treating the worst of the burns.

"You can cry out if you need to child. There's no one else here. And no one would blame you if there were."

The next application was followed by soft gasps and quiet whimpers in the near darkness.

\--------------

Finn, stuck on driving duty, glanced over his shoulder once the usual after ceremony festivities ended, a half smile on his face. Nick sat with Judy in his lap, murmuring softly in Lapine, thumb stroking the back of her good hand. The new Matron replied in turn, reaching up to stroke the side of his muzzle.

As the lights changed, Finn couldn't help but take another peek down at his wrist where a new collection of beads rested. Orange and Violet, with a sandy base. This time he gave a full blown grin as he pulled away. Things were starting to look good.

\-------------

"Matron.... Yes... Yes, a bunny. Indeed, she has taken him into her farce of a clan... as you wish."

The fennec folded over his phone with a loud snap, looking back down at the photo of a fennec driving a van decorated by something straight out of a Robert Howard novel, a barbarian carrying his princess.

The photo was quickly crushed and tossed aside to join the rest of the litter occupying the alley, the short desert fox slipping out to mix with the rest of the celebrating Vulpines, quickly lost among them.


End file.
